Bonus Curse 10
Bonus Curse 10 is the tenth bonus chapter of Dorohedoro featured in Volume 10 at the end. Summary We are introduced by none other than the great Chidaruma! Believing we should know a little more about him, and why we shouldn't? Let's get starting! First he start with what he likes the most, from growing to gargantuan sizes to impose himself adobe Magic Users, to possess little girls and fight priests just for fun. Also reviving corpses from the graveyard is a nice hobby! And just to torment and piss off some sorcerers, also likes to collect bird poop and throw it over unsuspected people on the streets (mostly on the Cross-Eyes officers because they are scum). One of his silly yet favorite habits is sleep, he doesn't need too, but its so nice, so for this! He needs to reach his own comfort level, and so the preparations begins. First he craft his won pillow, but this is not enough, and so he does his special "Horn Removing Technique" Which consist in simply torn them apart, it hurts but he doesn't let it bother him.Next he remove his wings, a few ribs are broken in the process, but he doesn't let it bother him. And finally he rips the long tongue his is so proud of, a lot of blood comes from it but he doesn't... You know. Next morning he always wake up screaming in horror of his own mutilated head, because he always forgets how he looks like later. If there is something the Devil Lord love the most is pulling pranks on other Devils, like fuse the nostrils of Asu, or shrinking and swim in Moroku's tea, but because Devils love pranks this always ends in laughs, ahh so boring. So our hero proceeds to prank some Magic Users! First his long time friend En, knowing the live have been maybe too much favorable for the Family Boss, so the Devil Lord bio engineer a new type of insect plague just for him, with extra large stomach and skull faces resembling his own, to devour his precious and extremely rare mushrooms in his private garden, devastating En in the process. Chidaruma loves tasty food! Like deep fried prawns, pigged out of them for several months, from the biggest prawn to the smallest, great with tartar sauce, worcester sauce, ponzu-daikon and japanese pepper, lemon and salt. Our beloved Demon dreamed day and night about it so he created The Fry, a sorcerer with the power to deep fry everything. When you are as awesome as Chidaruma, you can create Magic User from scratch, behind his mask, The Fry is really disturbing, and quite stupid, he was eager to see the progress of his creation. And soon En himself saw The Fry as a treat and sent Shin and Noi to get rid of him, after a fierce battle, The Fry was killed, mutilated by Shin's magic, but not before deep fry both cleaners (Chidaruma kicked their bodies a little just for fun). Chidaruma gave a proper burial to his creation, yet he didn't wanted to revive him, mostly because his infatuation with prawns was over, so he flew to the sky! Dug beneath the earth! Let himself drop in the ground and stayed there for a while just for the hell of it! And throw some more bird poop over some lame sorcerer that nobody cares about*. ''Chidaruma, living the life as he like, says goodbye to us ready for another good night of sleep (once again stripped from his body parts). Characters * Chidaruma * Asu * Moroku * Syureon * En * Shin * Noi * The Fry * The Cross-Eyes Top Officers ** Dokuga ** Tetsujo ** Ushishimada ** Ton ** Saji * [[Fujita|''Fujita]]* * Ebisu Trivia * Like all the other Bonus Curses this in particular takes place prior the current events of the series, a clear example is the fact we see Asu as a Devil having fun like nothing happened. * This is the first and last appearance of The Fry. * When Chidaruma does scientist stuff, he wears a lab coat and all the deal. * Even though there is several hinted christian and satanic elements presented across the series, as the example of a priest in this chapter, no indications of Christianity or any specifications of something related to "God" or "Satan" as entities are presented in the series * Write this was extremely funny Category:Chapters